I.M. Meen
Entrance Magic Poof Appears on the stage in a blooming explosion, like in some cutscenes in I.M. Meen. Special Attacks Neutral B - Meen Magic I.M. Meen fires a blast of his spell. The move can be charged like Samus's neutral B, but it fires automatically after it's fully charged. #Stun Magic - Fires an electric ball that stuns the opponent. #Power Magic - Charges slow, but the blast is much bigger and stronger. During the final battle of I.M. Meen, Meen's main method of attack is firing spells at the player. Side B - Meen Spin Meen spins toward opponents. This move can be charged as well. #Angled Spin - Spins in a 45-angle. Deals less damage and charges quicker. #Dizzy Spin - Spins longer and more damage, but gets dizzied after fully charged up. At the end of said game, Meen spins away after he vows revenge on the player. Up B - Elek-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through sparks, depending on where the player controls him. #Electro-Port - Dissapears a little longer, but less recovery. #Thunder-Port - Takes him higher, but can't teleport in 7 directions, only upward. Through many of his game's cutscenes, I.M. Meen usually appears through puffs of smoke and disappears through sparks of electricity. Down B - Boom-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through puffs of smoke, depending on where the player controls him. Similar to Wario Waft, this move charges automatically over time, but it teleports Meen horizontally instead of vertically. #Flower-Port - Boom-Port will add a flower to the opponent's head. #Quick Boom - Charges considerably faster and teleports farther, but doesn't deal as much damage. Final Smash - Magic Labyrinth I.M. Meen tosses his book at an opponent, which sucks him or her up. Meen can then toss the trapped opponent off the stage, or toss it at other opponents for high knockback. The trapped opponent escapes in 15 seconds. If the book misses, it explodes harmlessly and Meen curses. The game's intro cutscene features I.M. Meen sucking up the two kids into his book. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!" KOSFX2: "Eh eh eh" Star KOSFX: "Wretched child!!" Screen KOSFX: (I.M. Meen currently has no Screen Ko yet along with Nostalgia Critic.) Taunts Up: "I am the most powerful Magician in the world!" Sd: "HOW I HATE THOSE GOODY-GOODIES!" Dn: "What's the matter, Smarty?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Back to your cell, Bookworm!" Victory 2: "Better luck next time, Bookworm!" Victory 3: *laughs at the loser, then elek-ports out*. Victory 4 (If you beat Ophelia Chill): "Better luck next time, Ophelia!" Lose/Clap: *groans at his loss* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description I. M. Meen is the main antagonist of the I. M. Meen educational video game by MS-DOS. {C I. M. Meen is a wizard who hates goody-goody children who spend all their time reading, and traps them in his Magic Labyrinth with an enchanted book. He sings a song about this during the game's intro, and during gameplay he occasionally appears to taunt the player. He is defeated at the end of the game by "Writewell's Book of Better Grammar", which the player finds with the help of Gnorris, a gnome who works for Meen but decided to help the children escape. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Repeatedly produces magic from his hand. *Dash attack - Cartwheels. Tilts *Side - Leaps and kicks forward. *Up - Kicks above him. *Down - Swipes downward and produces magic. Smashes *Side - Slams his book forward. *Up - Shoots electricty upwards. *Down - Shoots electricity and magic to both sides of him. Aerials *N-Air - Surrounds himself with his book. *F-Air - Swipes forward with his hand. *B-Air - Does a flutter kick like Yoshi's. *U-Air - Points his hand up and produces magic. *D-Air - Closes both of his feet together. Grabs and throws *Grab - Grabs in front of him. *Pummel - Knees opponent. *Forward - Kicks the opponent forward. *Back - Throws the opponent backwards *Up - Produces an explosion near the opponent. *Down - Slams downwards. Others *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *10000% ledge attack - Scratches the opponent. *Front attack: Scratches forwards. *Back attack: Peforms a backhand while crouching. *Trip attack: Kicks both ways. Changes from the Original to Super Lawl 'Aesthetics' 'Attributes' 'Ground attacks' 'Aerial attacks' 'Throws/other attacks' 'Special Attacks' Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Meen's head Victory Music I.M. Meen start up theme Kirby Hat Meen's hair and sideburns Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode #Leonidas #Mama Luigi #AVGN #Irate Gamer #Madotsuki (1st rival) #Tommy Wiseau #Gaston #Dr. Robotnik #Frollo #King Harkinian (2nd rival) #Chuck Norris Victory Quotes *(vs. Leonidas) "300 men, following orders... an army of goodie-goodies won't conquer you borders!" *(vs. Mama Luigi) "Don't worry. I'll take your goodie-goodie to bed for you!" *(vs. AVGN) "NES games? Goodie-goodies that escape are way more annoying!" *(vs. Irate Gamer)"Children that don't study grow to be like you? Seems that I will hate them too!" *(vs. Madotsuki) "Ha ha ha! I really made you cry! Write that down in your diary, bookworm!" *(vs. Tommy Wiseau) "Give this book to Dennis next time you see him." *(vs. Gaston) "Four dozen eggs, hmm? A new recipe for my lads!" *(vs. Dr. Robotnik) "Machines won't catch you that blue twerp... some magic shall do the trick!" *(vs. Frollo) "You that love to be in God's plan: there's room in his world for one singing old man!" *(vs. King Harkinian) "I'm the most powerful magician in the world... and the king of Youtube Poop!" Rival Quotes Vs. Madotsuki * I.M. Meen: Oh look a goodie-goodie! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: Open up this book! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: Pay attention bookworm! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: AARRGH YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!! Vs. The King * The King: Enough! Bow down to the king of YouTube Poop! * I.M. Meen: Ha! But I'm the most powerful magician in the world! My magic cuts to the bone! And with a clever use to it... I shall see you dethrone! * The King: ... You're a piece of ship! Miscellaneous Quotes *(Failing a bonus stage) "AAAAHHHH!!! I'll be back! I.M. MEEN NEVER QUITS!!!" Easter Eggs Snake Codec Colonel: Snake, you know who that is? Solid Snake: ... No... Colonel: He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. Snake: This guy kinda gives me the creeps... Colonel: Me too, Snake. He loves to molest good kids. He collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might be your worst nightmare... Snake: Ugh, that's a scary thought...Creepy. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue: Used in Blue Team. *Red: Used in Red Team. *Green: Used in Green Team. *Pink: His Red outfift from the original Lawl. Possibly Based on Ophelia Chill. *Brown: Based on Gnorris. *Yellow *White: Based on Dr. Wily. *Black: Based on Mr. Clipboard from FoodFight! Trivia *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star Launch #2 is not shown the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *Despite the fact that I.M. Meen is a villain, he is one of the heroes of the Subspace Emissary. *I.M. Meen hasn't gotten his losing animation since Dr. Robotnik's moveset which is the last time his losing animation was shown. He also lasted the longest without a losing animation as he's the only character who hasn't gotten it yet in his stage. *I.M. Meen survived the 2nd longest without getting KO'd, last time was in Final Forest. This is not counting Madotsuki's classic mode because it was offscreen. The longest survivor is Nostalgia Critic who hasn't gotten KO'd since Bicycle Tracks as his subspace form. *I.M. Meen is what started Lawl in the first place, making him the earliest character to join lawl. This also inspired people to do their own version of Lawl. *Out of any character of any Lawl series, I.M. Meen got KO'd the most out of any other character, his total being 20. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:I.M. Meen Category:Chill Manor Category:MS-DOS Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Magic User Category:SuperNatural Power Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:YouTube Poop Category:Looks like CDI but Isn`t